Talena
Talena is the daughter of Dashora and Robia, younger sister to Cain and twin sister to Torm. When Robia fled from the Holy Order after learning of the Holy Ghost's designs for Cain, she was pregnant with twins who she gave birth to while in hiding. Only Arisada was ever aware of their existence, and when the Ghost and Dashora discovered Robia in the events leading to her death, only Cain was taken. In the aftermath, Arisada presented the twins to Dashora, who was now ready to take up the cause against the Holy Ghost. He tasked Dashora with the finding of the Son of Kakadora, and Dashora left Kazan with his twins. Fearing that the Holy Order would discover them if he kept them with him, he decided to leave them the Jehdan Emperor Timon, who was a friend of Arisada's. Talena and her brother grew up in the court of the Jehdan Imperial Family, having been told the truth of their origins while quite young. When the Jehdan Imperium was invaded by the Vampire Horde, Tei went to the Magnificent 7 to enlist their help. She used the existence of Talena and Torm as a bargaining chip to spark the 7's interest, since at the time John, Cain and Kara thought they were the only sarans left following Kazan's destruction at the hands of Crash. The revelation of their identities as the secret children of Dashora and Robia deeply unnerved Cain, and upon arrival on Jehda he opted to go deal with Frett himself rather than meet the twins. Upon meeting them John finally realized the meaning of Dashora's final message to Cain that "he was not alone" and figured Cain was unsettled by it and didn't know how to react. She was rather confounded that the brother she was excited to meet seemed to go out of his way to be cruel to her, but nonetheless took to his training as a challenge to be overcome. She participated in the battle with the Horde on Earth, and afterwards returned to Jehda with Tei to help rebuild the Empire. She would eventually return to Earth to help her brothers during the emergence of Satan. Despite being Torm's twin, Talena's appearance was almost identical to Cain's. She had a fairly standard frame for a saran female, but also had hair similar to her brothers' and shared Robia's red eyes with him. Despite largely being uninterested in fighting, she was a complete natural at it and was even capable of manifesting her Oversaran form. Unlike her brothers though, she found the emotions it brought on difficult to control and disliked using it unless she absolutely had to. Cain would later tell her that he had not had a brother since he lost Rayze, and had to be harsh on her and Torm to force them to grow strong quickly so they would not get killed against the Horde. In the aftermath of that battle Cain kept in touch with his siblings, though their different directions in life (Talena in the Jehdan Imperial Court and Torm in SENTINEL) meant they rarely saw eachother. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Hellfire' Like all sarans, Talena is a Fire Elemental able to channel Hellfire 'Trivia' - Talena is very similar to Cain in both looks and personality. - Talena's name is made up of the characters Ta and Lena which together mean "Proud Flower."